Christmas Wishes
by Safaia Bara
Summary: It's Christmas, and Beast Boy has something important to tell Jericho. But Jericho has a special gift for Beast Boy. Yaoi. Slash. Boy/Boy. Whatever you want to call it, it's in here.


I know I've been gone forever. I have no excuse except for real life. I will get back to my other story eventually. My obsession for InuYasha has waned, but I will finish **Love Lasts Forever**.

I decided to write this fic after watching some Teen Titans reruns, and got hooked again. Jericho has always been one of my favorite characters, even though he wasn't in it for very long- (pff, two episodes…come on), so I wanted to base this on him and the relationship I think should have started between him and Beast Boy. To be honest, I never thought of this pairing before a few months ago while reading another fic, but the idea of the two of them together clicked and stuck with me. Just as a forewarning, the only background information I have on the show/characters is from the cartoon, what I've found on Teen Titans Wiki, and other fan fictions I've read.

Let me know what you think. I have other ideas for TT fics, so I want to know what needs to be fixed- especially when it comes to character traits and characteristics. (Mostly for Raven, Beast Boy, and Jericho.)

WARNING: Yaoi content- limey, but no real lemons. And MAJOR FLUFF ALERT!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The characters and story are the property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I do own this storyline.

* * *

Christmas Wishes

It was two days until Christmas, and Beast Boy was panicking. He'd finished all of his shopping, but there was one present he was worried about.

After the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, the alliance between the Titans and the honoraries has strengthened considerably. Although some of the villains that were flash-frozen had thawed out, the danger was minimal. The group of newer heroes and heroines visited the tower frequently, sometimes for weeks at a time. Some more than others.

And some never left.

Kid Flash and Jinx had their own rooms. Herald and Jericho stayed at the tower as well (although Herald spent more time in his dimension than at the tower).

Three years had passed, and the Titans had made it tradition to visit the tower and spend every holiday together. And this year was no different.

However, the more time passed, the closer they all became, and the more difficult it was for Beast Boy to buy presents for some of them.

Sure, some were easier than others. He'd get polish for Herald to use on his horn, practical joke books for Thunder and Lightning, Spanish to English translators for Mas and Menos, and so on.

However, his most challenging, and crucial, gift was for Jericho.

Their relationship had become the most complicated over the past few years. In the beginning, things were hard. Beast Boy knew close to nothing about the blond boy, and it wasn't as if he could really ask without a pen and paper around, which he never thought to carry with him. For their first Christmas, the changeling got Jericho a book on American Sign Language (and got himself one as well). The second year, he bought him something a little more personal; a case for his guitar, and some extra strings to go with it.

This Christmas was going to be the hardest yet. At some point down the road, Beast Boy had begun to develop romantic feelings for his comrade, and they had grown stronger over time. It wasn't until a few months ago that he realized that his infatuation had grown into love. He decided that it was finally time to tell Jericho how he felt. But he wasn't sure how to do it, and time was running out.

* * *

The day finally came, and Beast Boy was still incredibly nervous. How was one supposed to tell one of his closest friends that he wanted to be romantically involved with them without making it awkward between them if things didn't go according to plan?

The main hall of Titan's Tower was abuzz with excitement. All of the presents (well, almost all of them) had been opened, and everyone (well, almost everyone) was chattering happily amongst themselves. Beast boy caught sight of Jericho across the room, conversing with Herald, and walked over to them with a false air of confidence.

"H-hey guys. Um, Jericho, can I talk to you for a sec?" The blond nodded and signed, _Of course._ He then looked at Herald expectantly.

Herald grinned and put his hands up, "Alright, alright. I can see when I'm not wanted. Catch ya later."

When the two were finally alone, Beast Boy cleared his throat dramatically and smiled, "I just, uh, wanted to, y'know, give you your present," he explained, holding out a rectangular shaped box.

Jericho's eyes lit up as he ripped the paper away, revealing a leather-bound notebook. His fingers reverently caressed the cover just below a silver plate that has his name engraved in it. He opened the book and found pages upon pages of empty sheet music. He looked up and the changeling with an enormous grin on his face.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "You're always playing your guitar, so I thought you might want to write your own music down."

_It's wonderful. Thank you._ He hugged Beast Boy tightly.

When they parted, the green boy started to speak again, "Well, I also wanted to tell you that-"

Before he could finish, Jericho held up his hand. _I still need to give you your present. It's in my room. Come on._ He took Beast Boy by the hand and discreetly yanked him out of the room.

* * *

"Dude! You nearly dislocated my shoulder back there! I need that arm!" The changeling joked as they jogged down the hallway that led to Jericho's room. The stopped in front of his door. _Close your eyes._ Beast Boy did so and the blond led him into the center of his room. He tapped him on the shoulder and Beast Boy opened his eyes.

"_NO WAY!"_ There, standing in front of him, in all of its glory was, "Dude, that's the _Tidwell 5000_! Where did you…? When did you…? How did you…?" For once, Beast Boy was at a loss for words.

Jericho walked over to his bed and pulled a magazine out from under his pillow. He then handed it to Beast Boy, his cheeks blushed pink.

"_Hot Ride_? But this is my magazine…I was wondering what happened to this." He looked to Jericho for an answer.

_You kinda left it open on your desk one day and I saw it, so I grabbed it._

"But that must've been, like, more than a year ago."

_I've been saving my money. There's a school for the deaf in uptown Jump that I've been working at part time for the past year, helping teach sign language. Do you like it?_

"Do I _like_ it? I love it! It's incredible! You're the best! How can I ever…" he trailed off.

_There is one small thing you can do._ Jericho's face flushed a bright red. _Look up._

There, hanging from the ceiling was a small sprig of mistletoe. A look of shock crossed Beast Boy's face as he looked at Jericho, who have found the wooden grain of the floor very interesting.

Still staring at the floor, embarrassed and nervous, Jericho started signing again. _You don't have to if you don't want to, but-_

Beast Boy quickly grabbed Jericho's hand and pressed it against his chest, above his heart. "Jericho, do you really feel that way about me?" There was a sudden tenderness in his voice that made the blond titan glance at him and nod slowly. A large smile broke out across the changeling's face, "I do, too."

_You do?_

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck again and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah. I was gonna tell you back in the common room, but you kinda pulled me away before I could," he chuckled, rotating his shoulder jokingly.

_Sorry._

"Don't be. I really didn't know what I was gonna say, so I'm kinda glad you went first. This is a lot less awkward than how I was going to do it…I think."

Jericho grinned at him before signing, _So, what now?_

The changeling grinned back. He pulled the blond Titan close and whispered, "Well, we _are _still under the mistletoe…" Jericho's eyes widened before his lips were pressed firmly against Beast Boy's.

Both pairs of green eyes closed simultaneously as they melted into the kiss, the mute wrapping his arms around the neck of his partner. They were so wrapped up in each other, it barely registered when the door slid open and a voice interrupted their bubble.

"Beast Boy, Robin sent me to check on you. I don't know _why_ he decided to make _me_ your babysitter…" the irritated voice trailed off as Beast Boy and Jericho pulled apart and stared at the now open doorway.

The changeling waved his hands wildly in the air and yelped, "Raven, haven't you heard of knocking? I mean, come on, I'm not allowed in your room, why'd ya just walk into mine without any warning?"

"I didn't know I needed to give a warning," she responded sarcastically, a smirk on her thin lips.

Beast Boy quickly glanced between Raven and Jericho, "Rae, you can't tell anyone about this, _please_!" He saw the dejected look on Jericho's face, "No, no! It's not like that! I want _us_ to tell them about, well, _us_."

Raven's smirk became more pronounced, "So, it finally happened, did it?" she asked amusedly, arching a brow.

Both boys looked at her quizzically.

She sighed, "I am an empath, remember? I can sense emotions. The way you two have been dancing around each other for the past few months has been giving me a migraine."

They looked at her sheepishly.

Raven's eyes softened for a moment before she put up the emotionless mask. The sound of her monotone voice cut through the silence.

"I'd suggest getting back to the party soon, before Robin sends out the whole team to find you." With that, she glided out the door without looking back.

The two boys looked at each other. "Well that was…interesting."

_I agree. Are you ready to go back to the party?_

Beast Boy grinned so wide that it almost split his face, "Most definitely." He grabbed Jericho's hand and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway. When they reached the doors leading to the common room, Jericho smirked and asked, _Were you trying to dislocate _my_ shoulder that time?_

Embarrassed, Beast Boy chuckled, "Oops."

The blond smiled. _So, how are we going to do this?_

"Let's just act like we were when we were in your room and see how long it takes them to notice."

_Fine with me._

With their hands clasped together, they strolled into the common room.

While Jericho was cool and composed, Beast Boy had beads of sweat covering his forehead and the back of his neck. The mute boy sweatdropped and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. The green teen looked at him.

_Calm down. Why are you so nervous?_

"Dude, it feels like everyone's staring at us." Jericho glanced around the room. Aside from the random glances, only Raven's keen eyes were zeroed in on their interlaced hands, a small smile ghosting over her features for a moment before returning to her meditation in the corner of the room.

He looked back at Beast Boy, _No one is staring at us. And even if they were, so what?_

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head and laughed, "I don't know. Something just feels…different."

_Like a huge weight's been lifted off of your shoulders?_

"Totally," the changeling agreed, taking Jericho's other free hand in his, "I guess I'm just excited. I don't like having to wait to tell everybody. It's making me anxious."

_Then why don't we just tell them?_

Before Beast Boy could respond, a voice rang out throughout the room.

"Man, it finally happened!" Everyone fell silent at Cyborg's yell. They all followed his gaze to the two boys holding hands in the center of the crowd. Multiple shouts ensued.

"Took ya long enough." Cyborg laughed, clapping Beast Boy on the shoulder hard enough to make his knees buckle.

"This is most wonderful news. I shall go make some glarfendals to celebrate." Starfire flew into the kitchen and out of sight.

Robin walked up to Beast Boy and Jericho. "Congratulations you two." He strode over to Cyborg and purposefully held out his hand, "Cough it up," he smirked.

"Aw, man," the larger teen groaned as he slapped a ten dollar bill in the Boy Wonder's waiting hand.

Robin quickly rushed into the kitchen when he heard a small explosion. "Star, you can't put that in the oven!"

* * *

Later that night, once the ruckus died down and the group dispersed, Beast Boy and Jericho found themselves back in Jericho's room. The green boy's eyes were trained on the moped sitting innocently in the middle of the floor. He grinned mischievously at the other boy.

"Wanna take this baby out for a test drive?"

The mute Titan grinned back. _Sure._

As they quietly crept through the common room, a cool breeze washed over them.

"You two had better be back before dawn, unless you want to get an earful from Robin when you get back."

Beast Boy jumped, "Jeez, Rae, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

The sorceress chuckled darkly, "If I were planning on doing that, I'd make sure there were no witnesses," she said, pointedly looking at Jericho. Her voice turned serious, "Really, though. I won't tell anyone, but I will _not_ be dragged into this. So be back before Robin wakes up."

She glared at Beast Boy, "And don't call me Rae _ever _again." She vanished into the shadows.

Beast Boy shivered, "I'll never get used to that." He gave a laughing Jericho a quick kiss on the lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Let's go."

* * *

I know this is more BB centric than Jericho, but I think it gave me more to work with. I'll try harder to give Jer a bigger part in my next story.

And a BIG thank you to **PencilGirl92** for betaing parts of this and giving me some ideas to work with! You are awesome!

Later guys!

*SB*


End file.
